Rebeka Juhász
Dr. Rebeka Juhász was a civilian employee of the Office of Naval Intelligence, holding doctorates in the disciplines of history and archaeology. She lived among retired Spartans as a teenager and later went on to write the bestselling account of the Fall of Reach from a Spartan's perspective, Fields of Fire. After serving with the ONI for a number of years recovering pre-Fall human artifacts, she was made the curator of Reach's Memorial Museum in New Alexandria, having contributed a considerable sum toward its construction and personally recovered about a third of its contents. Dr. Juhász has been known to use her academic influence combined with her position within the ONI to speak out against the volatile Reach Resistance. She is fiercely protective of her Spartan "family" and takes personal offense to any damage done to Reachan citizens or property by rebels, considering the planet to be "hers" due to the extensive care she has taken to recover its past. Though she possesses a considerable level of genetic enhancements due to her father's status as a SPARTAN-IV, she has never participated in any military endeavors, though rumors abound of vigilante stunts during her teenage years. =Biography= Early Life Rebeka was born on in the British megalopolis of in the year 2572, to parents Ari and (nee Sorvad) Juhász. During the first few months of her life, she was subjected to a series of treatments designed to acclimate her fragile body to various genetic abnormalities caused by her father's altered genetic code. Because of Ari's unique genes, a result of his participation in the 's from 2553-2565, both Rebeka and her elder brother Kristof required enhancements of their own to avoid potentially life-threatening complications from the tampered DNA; however, instead of adapting smoothly as Kristof had done, Rebeka lapsed into a long and dangerous illness that resulted in dependence on full life support for most of the first year of her life. To further complicate the situation, Ari was killed when he attempted to use his superhuman abilities to save a woman from her crashed and burning vehicle; the hydrogen tank exploded, leaving Sara a widow with a toddler and a deathly ill infant to take care of. Sara, who maintained contacts within the due to her husband's (and previously, her 's) work with the agency, begged for help, and as a result Rebeka was further modified through gene therapy. By the age of eighteen months, she was able to function without the aid of life support, and went on to walk, talk, and develop like any normal child - while being constantly monitored by the ONI, which sought to maintain absolute secrecy regarding the progeny of its S-IV operatives. As a young child, Rebeka demonstrated a knack for learning and problem-solving beyond most children her age. Though she never displayed qualities to classify her as "gifted," she possessed a quick mind and, with a considerable amount of parental and didactic urging, made excellent grades in elementary school. She was forbidden from playing sports with the other children, a coverup initiated in order to prevent any unwanted consequences from her enhancements, such as injuries to the other children; this was accomplished by falsification of her medical records, listing "Von Willebrand disease," a rare genetic blood condition, in her file. Sara grudgingly played along with the hoax for a few years, then yanked Rebeka out of the public system and arranged for her to be homeschooled by private tutors. Rebeka then participated in a "homeschool league" with other children who were, for the most part only to their parents' and the ONI's knowledge, similarly modified due to Spartan heritage, and thus able to roughhouse together without grievously injuring each other. While in the league, Rebeka befriended Sarissa Lowery, the daughter of a , a friendship that would extend for years to come. Despite assurances from the ONI that children would no longer be used in its super-soldier projects, a rightfully paranoid Sara kept a close watch on the agents that regularly came to observe her daughter, for the most part disbelieving their claims. However, Rebeka's childhood continued uninterrupted by the ONI, and eventually the visits ceased. Rebeka forgot the "suit men" as time went on, and the only influence the Office had in her daily life was the prescription drug she was required to take to help with her higher-than-normal metabolism. When Rebeka reached the age of nine, Sara chose to accept an offer of employment from the ONI despite her mistrust of the organization, having obtained her doctorate in xenoanthropology in order to understand who killed her father. To ensure Kristof and Rebeka's safety, a subroutine of one of London's networked AI was created to monitor them at all times and provide her with data. This subroutine, Justine, was nicknamed "Crusty" by the children, who found their attempts at mischief foiled by the AI on many an occasion. Teenage Years Although Rebeka entered puberty at age ten, it wasn't until around the age of fourteen that the effects of her augmentations began to manifest, as her body went through growth spurts and tissue changes. Shortly before her thirteenth birthday, she began experiencing unusual clumsiness and endured moderate pain in her joints and bones, a process that went on for a year before subsiding; this was a side effect of the bone and muscle augmentations, which were designed to accommodate her growth but nonetheless came with discomfort. She continued to grow normally, but possessed an array of traits that were not present in her brother despite his similar genetic modifications. Because of the gene therapy that had saved her life as an infant, she developed anomalous but beneficial characteristics, such as a noticeably increased healing factor and decreased reaction timing. To the casual observer, however, she appeared to be a normal teenager, because her height and weight were well within average limits. Rebeka herself was unaware of any artificial influence on her development, the secret of her Spartan heritage having been kept from her by Sara in order to discourage any further ONI meddling in their lives. She believed herself to be simply the daughter of a xenoanthropologist and a Navy SEAL, and never questioned the notion. In mid-2588, at age sixteen, Rebeka traveled with her mother and brother to . Having been invited to attend the dedication of an important monument by colleagues within the ONI who knew of her ties to the planet, Sara insisted that both her children come along, and despite Rebeka's protests they left the iconic London-Heathrow Spaceport aboard the UNSC Bellona, bound for Reach's restored . During the voyage, Rebeka was sullen and petulant, having laid careful plans with her friends to attend a popular motocross event around the same time as the memorial dedication. Her malcontent ceased when they reached their destination, the sight of the majestic but scarred planet - and her mother's show of emotion - shaking her out of her gloom. The little family stayed at New Alexandria's posh Héderváry Hotel for the few days leading up to the ceremony, during which time Sara opened up to her children about experiences she had never before spoken of, such as her father's death and her encounter with Noble Team. Rebeka became curious about Spartans, and spent a considerable amount of her free time researching the warrior group with her datapad. On August 30, 2588 - exactly thirty-six years since the day known as the "Fall of Reach" - Sara, Rebeka and Kristof attended the dedication of , or "Heroes' Square," a square in the heart of the city that, along with various symbolic decorations meant to convey sacrifice and victory, sported a life-size statue depicting the Spartans of Noble Team. Despite the feelings of hope and restoration evoked by prominent speakers such as General of the Army Urban Holland and ONI CIC Admiral Serin Osman, tragedy struck; a suicide bomber utilizing an implanted explosive device detonated among the crowd of attendees. Rebeka was knocked unconscious by the blast, and awakened in a hospital several hours later being treated for mild burns, lacerations, and a concussion. While Kristof had escaped the event unscathed, Sara, who had been standing closer to the bomber, was in a coma. (more pending) =Personality= =Trivia= *Rebeka is portrayed by images of actress Camilla Belle. =Gallery= Category:Ladylaconia Category:Civilians